


Picture

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Picture

Steve stood over the side table in the communal living room of his new home in Avengers' Tower; he was pretty sure that Stark's girlfriend was responsible for this touch; the table was covered in pictures of the team with people that either meant something to them in the past or meant something now; he couldn't take his eyes off the picture of him and Bucky standing with their arms swung around each other's shoulders; he guessed that it had been in Howard's mementos from WWII, as he started to step away, another picture drew his attention; he knew Natasha was close to Barton, but he didn't expect to see the pair each with an arm draped over one of Coulson's shoulders; Natasha looked at the men with affection as the men looked loving at each other; he wondered with all the changes brought by the 21st Century if things with Bucky might have been different.


End file.
